


Easy gifts

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Creampie, Cum Slut Dean, Cum filled pussy, Dean is Sam's girlfriend, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Female Dean, Fondling, John is Sam's father, Top John, Top Sam, Vaginal Sex, Younger Dean, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: It doesn't make John evil if he takes what was so graciously offered to him right?Like when his son's girlfriend practically offered her holes to him and begged him to fuck her by wearing slutty clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dikondean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue. 
> 
> This is a gift for my sweet omega friend. Get well soon dear. 
> 
> Dean is Sam's girlfriend and she gets fucked by him almost everyday.  
> But the little girl has no idea what Sam's father John might have in store for her.

John was not a paedophile, he always preferred women around his own age. But you can't really blame a man who took what was so gracefully offered to him. 

Something happened to John Winchester when his son's girlfriend decided to spend the night at their house. John has known Dean's parents for years, so when it came to leaving their daughter with someone as they left for a business trip, they chose the Winchesters.

Sam couldn't be happier. His girlfriend was gonna spend the night at his place. Dean's parents had no idea that Sam was fucking their fourteen years old daughter almost regularly in the janitor's closet at school. But John wasn't oblivious like them. He knew that it was impossible for his fourteen years old boy to keep his hands _and other parts_ off of that tiny little slut.

John couldn't help but stare at the little bitch at dinner table who had no idea about how to dress modestly. The slut was wearing the tiniest possible skirt John has seen and a tank top, showing about two inches of cleavage. It's like she was inviting John to rape her. 

John couldn't sleep that night. He wasn't a paedophile, but his cock was behaving otherwise. He has been hard since dinner and especially after when he heard low moans and grunts coming out of his son's bedroom. Sam was fucking Dean and John couldn't do anything other than stand on the other side of the door and fondle his cock. 

It was almost 2:00 am and the kids were asleep. But the poor man couldn't sleep. John already downed over half a bottle of scotch, but was still too horny to sleep. He was sprawled on the living room couch sipping on his eight glass of scotch as he absentmindedly changed channels on the television, when he heard something in the kitchen. He got up, still holding his scotch and walked into the kitchen to see a very exposed Dean standing in front of the open door of the fridge and guzzling down water from the bottle.

The slut was wearing a lingerie _not PJ but an actual lingerie._ It was a black net lingerie which was doing nothing to cover any part of that slutty body. The spaghetti straps were too narrow and the thin fabric was almost transparent. Her pale breasts and pink nipples were contrasting the dark fabric as they poked through the net. It was too short and was showing the curve of Dean's ass. Not that it would hide anything if it were long. John could still see Dean's ass cleavage through the material clearly.

Dean placed the bottle back in the fridge and closed the door. She turned to go back to the bedroom but collided with John as he placed the glass of scotch on the side table and cornered her against the fridge. 

John wasn't a paedophile, but even after filling his veins with gallons of alcohol he was still hard as fuck. It's not always that you see a green eyed, freckled and pouty little teen practically roaming around naked in your house. It's like Dean wanted to get raped by John. It's not his fault that he pressed against those net covered breasts and the little slut pressed back, licking her lips. _Fuckin' whore._

"Little kids should be asleep by now" John said, leaning closer to Dean and sliding his nose along the length of that pale neck. _Dean smelled good, like cum, his son's cum._

"Don't you know bad things happen to those who roam around at night?" He couldn't help but open his mouth and cover the delicious neck with his spit. _The little bitch moaned._

He snaked his arm around Dean's hips and pulled her closer, pressing his aching cock against the net covered pussy lips. 

"You could get raped" he snaked his hand down to free his cock from the confines of his pants. The eleven inch long cock sprung free and rubbed against Dean's net covered cunt. 

"You wanna get raped? Did you come here to open your legs so that I could fuck that slutty cunt senseless?" He gave a harder thrust against Dean's clit and she moaned. "Yes" she said so lightly.

"Louder whore!" He pressed hard, pushing Dean against the fridge with a loud noise. 

"Yes please Mr. Winchester, fuck my... Fuck my slutty cunt" she said gripping his ass and pulling him closer. 

"Call me daddy, you cunt!" He spat out as he picked her tiny body up and laid her on the dining table. 

"Yes daddy fuck me!" 

He held her thighs and spread her delicate legs apart, exposing the fucked loose hole. "Look at you, just fourteen yet your hole is like a forty years old whore's" he traced the pussy lips and parted them, seeing how his son's cum was still painting the inner walls of Dean's cunt. "Cum dripping out of that used pussy, yet you need more" he lined up his cock against the pussy and pushed in. 

"Yes I am a whore daddy, fuck me hard!"

Dean was so used and wet that John didn't even need lube. Sam was almost as thick as his father, so Dean's hole was loose enough. John was still too huge for Dean but he didn't let it bother him. A tight hole to fuck was all that mattered. 

It's been so long since he felt something around his cock except his fist. After Mary died, John fucked a few women but none of them were as tight, as warm and as wet as this little slut. 

He kept on pushing inside until he was balls deep in his son's girlfriend. "There we go" he said before pulling out all the way and thrusting back inside.

Dean's moans filled the kitchen as John continued pounding into and using her hole. "So tight! Gonna cum inside you and fill you up with my seeds. It'll mix with Sammy's cum inside your whore hole and slosh around in your womb" he fucked in and out of the abused hole as Dean whimpered in pained pleasure.

"Gonna breed you and give my son a brother by fucking his girlfriend. He'll think it's his child, Sammy will never know who filled your hole" he fucked harder and Dean bit her bottom lip at the feeling of the cock sliding in and out of her abused hole. 

"Yes daddy, breed me!" The little slut moaned shamelessly.

"Fuck yeah milk my cock" he moaned as Dean clenched around him squeezing in his precum. John came deep inside Dean's cervix, pushing his cum as deep as it would go. He fucked her a few more times just to be sure and then pulled out. 

Cum gushed out of the used pussy as the cock slid out. Dean whined at the pain of cock moving out of her puffy and swollen cunt. 

"Gonna keep this easy hole as a cum dump" he said, tucking himself back in his pants. 

"Now go to bed. It's way past your bedtime kid" he ordered and watched as Dean got down from the dining table on skimpy legs and strolled upstairs to her boyfriend's bedroom with his dad's cum leaking out of her fucked loose hole. 

 

"Where'd you go?" Sam asked with sleepy voice as Dean laid next to him. "To drink water" she replied. It wasn't unusual that Sam was hard again and so he pushed Dean's legs apart at 2:30 am and pushed inside the willing hole. The moaning filled the bedroom one more time as Sam fucked Dean's cum filled pussy thinking that it was his cum from last night. The horny teenage boy had no idea of his father's deeds as he came inside his girlfriend, filling her up with another load of cum.

Dean didn't mind, as the days went by she enjoyed taking loads of cum from both, her boyfriend and his father while Sam remained oblivious to where his girlfriend's slutty hole has been.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments.  
> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
